pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DoULoom
Welcome Welcome to the wiki =D-- Liger414 talk 13:21, 11 December 2008 (EST) :Thx :D I've been playing for a few years and watching the builds, and finally decided to make an account. DoULoom 14:07, 11 December 2008 (EST)DoULoom If anyone ever feels as though I should tweak an of my fake builds and make them real builds, lemme know :) DoULoom 17:47, 18 December 2008 (EST)DoULoom Builds page Hello, this is just to note that your builds page has been moved to User:DoULoom/elementalistteam. You can continue to edit your page there. Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:18, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::OK thx, i didnt know what link to use and my userpage was getting full...DoULoom 14:08, 6 January 2009 (EST)DoULoom :::I would move the builds on your userpage to a sandbox or build idea page. Maybe something titled User:DoULoom/Sandbox or something. Userpages really aren't for theorycrafting. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:11, 6 January 2009 (EST) You scare me As a person and player of GW....you are insane. 20:35, 30 March 2009 :YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's the biggest compliment I've gotten in a long time! :D TY!!...DoULoom 14:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC)DoULoom Testing testing my new sig!...[[User:DoULoom|'Dictator Loom Undeath']] 19:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC) -- 15:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :maranthra? (God Exists!) ::argument from absurdity...awesome...[[User:DoULoom|'Dictator Loom Undeath']] 16:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) absurdity needed talk'' 18:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sig too tall, max is 19 px [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:12, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::really? hmmmm....though it was 30...ok, ill get on that tmw. _[[User:DoULoom|'Dictator Loom Undeath']] 02:34, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Better? 19px picture. [[User:DoULoom|'Dictator Loom Undeath']] 02:39, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : 22:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Someone boarded the pseudo-gothic crazy train, it looks like. also, there's no such thing as a sub-cranium, unless you're talking about the space where your brain should reside, in which case I'd have to say you probably suffer from severe retardation as well. finally, no one will ever love you unless you learn to speak klingon fluently, or memorize the names and speech patterns of every pokémon in existence, or at least the cute ones. ··· Danny Does 22:14, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :almost forgot. you're not clinically insane, you're just unloved and probably shunned by most of the socialites in your school. it's not your fault - you'll eventually grow out of it. ··· Danny Does 22:14, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::thx for the concern, but I actually am loved...surprisingly, and I do fit in with many people at school. And the sub-cranium is the space below the brain...hence, SUB. Pokemon ARE awesome and I CAN have conversations with them, (its easy, just say their name in different tones and expressions) and congratulations. You figured it out, I was being sarcastic about the entire "About me" part; let's just keep this to ourselves to not ruin the fun ;) ... ''talk'' 23:11, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::obaby. glad to know you're not retarded. also, the cranium is the skull. google it if you think i lie. <3 ··· Danny Does 05:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Take it as u will... Sorry but i just gotta comment on ur survival (bleck XP) titles. I think that it just means ur too chicken to fight :(. At least thats how i've always taken that title. If u really want to be good u learn from ur failures (which oddly include death--idk y, lets think... o.O). So yea, thats my opinion. So dont rag on me for my thoughts. Thanks, just commenting though. Gl, hf, kick ass ;D. --ChuckieReturns2 23:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :haha I wont rag on you for em, its a good point. The reason I have so many survival titles is because I have created so many characters. I have prolly gotten a total of 30-40 characters to level twenty, and I have been learning to survive better, not out or cowardice, but out of un-idiocy. But I would agree that many people who claim that title, claim it due to an excessive amount of cowardice. you ALSO hf, kick ass, all that other stuff :D ''talk'' 23:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::wow, the first nice person i've seen in a while... it also depends on the builds that u play on each character which relates to the survival rate, and also who u play with (ss, imbagons, tanks, spikers, etc). well its good to know that at least someone is a good person ^^, cya round --ChuckieReturns2 23:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::haha thx, most people think I'm mean cuz I'm normally sarcastic...but I'm cool with being nice occasionally too. :) but yeah, I usually use heros because i can match their builds with mine. I take pride in my hero work, though most think that my builds are crap. You can check em out in my 2nd sandbox. I normally use the necro trio, two para's with Mox, three dervs (normally on my dervish), or the "They're on Fire" para with two SF nukers. Definitely your team has a greater impact on our survival than your own build. ''Dictator of Undeath'' 00:00, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::who isnt normally sarcastic? haha (none used there >.>) yea, i like heros, but the only thing is the pve only skills, which i OVERUSE waaay too much :(. I like to use a monk over the sabway healr, mainly because they are kooler to look at XD --ChuckieReturns2 00:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::haha so true (both the sarcasm and the monk healers looking better...and the abuse of PvE only skills.) ''Dictator of Undeath'' 00:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::well its great to know that theres at least one person here... oh wait, ur undead... ah doesnt matter, ur still more alive than the rest of the people here! hahaha, jkjk ;D... I FUCKING LOVE COMEDY CENTRAL!!! (basically all the shows, hahahaHA!!!) --ChuckieReturns2 01:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Man, its turned into a party in here. BTW Loom, you might want to shrink you sig a bit before you get yelled at again. talk'' 02:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::fine...:P lol...better? ''Dictator of Undeath'' 16:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Better, now make it link to your talk page again too, its annoying me that it doesn't. talk'' 17:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::actually, the green text of "DoU" DOES link to the talk page unless you're actually ON the talk page... ''Dictator of Undeath'' 22:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, fine then. Now, lets create a huge indent tree. :D talk'' 15:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::no thx... :D ''Dictator of Undeath'' 15:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm going to do it anyway, so there :p talk'' 17:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::can i get in on this action? haha, :P --ChuckieReturns2 21:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Spam Loom's talk page!!!!11!!1! talk'' 17:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOO!!! hahaha, w/e he says goes man ;D --ChuckieReturns2 23:08, 17 April 2009 (UTC) What do you guys think of DragonWarriorIII (for those who have played it) ? and sry for the randomness...looking for a topic... ''Dictator of Undeath'' 01:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :oh cmon!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE KNOWS DRAGON WARRIOR III ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? ITS ONLY THE GREATEST GAMEBOY COLOR GAME EVR!!!!!! oh sry....caps lock... ''Dictator of Undeath'' 15:18, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :: Shouting on the internet: Not actually all that cool. Besides, Pokemon = best gameboy color game ever. talk'' 17:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::trust me, I've played and loved pokemon (i actually still have blue, yellow, silver, ruby, firered and have played gold, red, saphire). But the gameboy color ones (so not ruby/saph) dont compare... this game is that cool... ''Dictator of Undeath'' 17:50, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I LOVE UR SIG!!! yeah... i thought that it looks cool when blown up... nice ;D (how do u make a thumbs up?) --ChuckieReturns2 20:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :ummmmm i dunno....but thx :D i like it too ''Dictator of Undeath'' 12:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Look I posted on your page! talk'' 13:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :And again! talk'' ::Man, I'm on a roll! talk'' 13:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::In ur talk, spammin ur page talk'' 13:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!1!eleven!! talk'' 13:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::You are......... talk'' 13:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::NOT! talk'' 13:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::on fire. talk'' 13:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yet. talk'' 13:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yet? Scared am I of what have become you! ... ? ... ''Dictator of Undeath'' 15:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Confused I am by your blatant disregard for grammar talk'' 16:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Use the preview button, thanks. ----~Short 18:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC)